


Lay a whisper on my pillow

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been that good at showing his affection for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay a whisper on my pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaraBaker101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap on Paint It Red forum.   
> The title is a quote from the song "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette.

He'd never been that good at showing his affection for someone else.

His mother had died when he was just a toddler, while his father despised any supposed weakness.

When he fell desperately in love with Angela, he wished he could give her anything in this world.

He hoped that escaping together would be enough proof of his deep affection for her. Yet he felt that she was secretly craving for something more.

Something that he couldn't quite place, despite his honed skills as a mind reader.

As much as she enjoyed each kiss and every intimate caress – still he felt he wasn't living up to her expectations. So he bought her a magnificent house in Malibu, along with expensive clothes and a diamond pendant necklace.

That didn't stop her from throwing sad glances at him from time to time.

He'd almost given up hope when she finally told him she was pregnant. A child would change everything between them, he was sure of that.

(Had he been a man to believe in such things, he would have gone as far as saying that little Charlotte was a gift from heaven.)

Angela looked so radiant as she finally held her baby daughter in her arms.

While Jane only had eyes for his beautiful wife.

…

It took him a bit longer before falling for his child as well.

Charlotte had the most gorgeous cherubic face he'd ever seen. With her rosy cheeks and her golden curls she really looked like a stray angel that couldn't find his way home.

That's why he showered her with kisses and gave her bear hugs whenever they were alone.

His daughter probably just wished to see more of him – instead of sharing her daddy with strangers that visited their home only to get a psychic reading.

He told himself he was doing it for her sake.

However, no matter how many dolls and teddy bears and any other toy he bought her – none of this was enough to subdue his latent pangs of guilt.

…

Dead. His beautiful girls were dead.

Their blood stained his brand new suit as he leaned over them in a vain attempt to wake them up.

But they were cold and still, and their eyes saw no more.

He swore he was going to kill the man who'd done this. Cut him open and look him in the eyes as he bled to death.

Each and every stab would be the last pledge of his everlasting love for his beloved wife and daughter.

For their smile was now forever lost to this world.

…

When the nightmare was over it was only natural for him to turn to his long-time friend.

Lisbon had been the one to keep him going throughout the last decade. Now he simply couldn't do without her constantly at his side.

Their first wedding night was almost perfect. She sighed and moaned and whispered his name again and again – as he relished their togetherness finally being complete.

Days followed days, weeks followed weeks, and he became painfully aware that Teresa was waiting for him to give her a more definite token of his love.

Once again, sweet embraces and passionate words uttered in the darkness weren't enough.

One morning she woke up to find her husband with his head buried against the pillow – his whole body shaking with sobs.

"I wish I was a better man, Teresa. I could ask you to be the mother of my child then."

He felt her smiling against his skin as she placed a soft kiss on his brow.

"You don't need to ask."

The moment he caught her eye he knew he was going to be a father again.

He vowed he would make sure to let his family see the depth of his love and affection for them this time.


End file.
